Love And Liberation
by Rang Tracyn
Summary: Sequel to Troopers And Chocolate Kisses. He was always good at becoming someone else, disappearing from the face of the galaxy. Still no matter how much he changed she always found him. No matter how hard he tried to hide himself, she was always there.


I do not own Star Wars or Sev or anyone, but my custom characters.

Sequel to Troopers and Chocolate Kisses

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Love and Liberation**

It had been three years since Sev was lost on that mission to Kashyyyk. Three years that Cin had been putting every contact, every skill, and every fiber of her being into finding him.

Vau had always suspected something was going on between his niece and one of the members of Delta squad. She'd always been there when they left to see them off and always there to welcome them when they got back. At first he'd thought it was Scorch that had caught the little fighters eye. The two got along well both joking around and causing damage, but their relationship never seemed to go any deeper then close friendship. Then he'd thought that perhaps it was Boss. The two enjoyed simply sitting around and talking and he knew the team leader fancied her. Still his question was all, but answered the day they'd lost Sev.

When she'd come to the landing pad as she always did Vau could tell already that something was wrong her eyes did not old their normal bright spark and her common ceaseless chatter was silent. Cin only stood her eyes locked onto the sky staring like she was in a bad dream. The rain and lightning gave the LAAT a haunting appearance as it landed and the troops piled out, but one was missing and not even the blind could have missed the desperate hope and fear that marred the girls eyes as she watched Boss approach.

It wasn't till later that Vau realized she was begging Boss to tell her what her mind knew wasn't true.

It was such a quiet thing, just a few soft-spoken words. Yet it was as if she had shattered into a million pieces as if the little mandalorian female he called his niece with her bright smile and laughing tone had died. She had simply turned and helped the troops inside then disappeared back out into the rain.

It was such a quiet thing, the breaking of her heart, yet in Vau's ears it was as loud as the thunder that cracked the sky that night.

At first he'd thought this would be like the other losses. That she'd be sad for a while then show back up and try to keep everyone moving and alive like she always did. She showed back up hours into the night silent stepping past where he slept on the couch with Mird and wandering into her room. The only trace that she'd come inside was the splattered puddles of water left in the morning.

Breakfast was different as well. Oh the food was there when he woke, but it was as if a air of sorrow hung over the place and the only way that she could keep going was to fall back onto her training to put to use that mechanical efficiency she had been taught.

How was it though that Vau knew she had loved Sev you may ask? It was because Cin never smiled again.

She gave these picture perfect little fake grins and nods like a robot trying to mimic a human. Bounty Hunting which had once been simply a way to pay her own way and help out here or there became her pass time as she roamed farther and farther away from the base that he had once had to force her to leave. Even when the hunts were done she rarely returned.

He knew where she went in those odd times though. All of Delta knew. She was on Kashyyyk, hunting for him.

Now after years of searching she held within her hand the clues that might finally lead her to her target. A research journal/cargo data-pad and a pair of worn dog tags with one crucial name on them. "Sev."

From the journal she knew the research team had found him and hurt him. She knew that the clever man had escaped though likely sneaking on board the freighter that had brought the camp she had found supplies. She also knew where the freighter was headed. A little planet called Talus.

Cin had ruthlessly killed the scientists on the team forced them to tell her what she wanted as they screamed, begged, and pleaded for her to grant them death from the pain she was inflicting. In the end she had answered their request. Every single plea for death, but one. The head scientist, he'd been left to be slowly eaten alive by a hive of small carnivore bugs. A very slow and very painful way to die.

Now that the scientists had been dealt with it was time to track down her true prey.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

And so it begins. Read and Review please.


End file.
